1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a climate control system for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicles, vehicles driven by both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor, are becoming more well known. For hybrid vehicles to increasingly become commercially adopted, these vehicles need to provide the same features and comforts as current traditional vehicles. In order to achieve maximum efficiency, hybrid vehicles employ a start/stop strategy, meaning the vehicle's internal combustion engine shuts down to conserve energy during normal idle conditions. During this period, it is still important to maintain comfort in the vehicle. In order to keep the cabin comfortable during cool temperatures, coolant is generally circulated through the heater core to provide cabin heat. However, in warm weather climates, the only method for keeping the cabin cool is by running the internal combustion engine to drive the compressor of an air conditioning system. Vehicles on the road today with such start/stop strategies allow the consumer to keep the engine running, while stopped at idle conditions, to maintain cabin comfort. Unfortunately, running the engine during vehicle idle periods eliminates the fuel economy savings obtained by shutting off the engine during idle operation.
As seen from the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved climate control system for vehicles.
In satisfying the above need, as well as overcoming the enumerated drawbacks and other limitations of the related art, the present disclosure provides a system for controlling the climate within the passenger cabin of a vehicle. The system includes a thermoelectric module, a heat exchanger, a pump, and a valve.